Tails body adventure
by MajorMustache
Summary: This is a story about everyone's favorite two tailed fox who is taking on a different type of adventure with his dream girl Cream. Warning mature content later on not meant for under age children. Please if you have any helpful suggestions for me or just constructive criticism then message me.
1. Chapter 1: A morning stroll

**Hello everyone this is my first story so be easy on me okay.**

**The starts out slow but slow gets more sexual in later chapters this is made for a mature reader and should not be viewed by anyone under age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sonic the hedgehog franchise or its' characters. Enjoy. **

It was a calm and peaceful morning on planet möbius and our favorite two tailed protagonist would be found talking an early morning stroll through the Green-hill zone. Tails loved talking morning walks and thinking about what adventures the blue speed demon had in store today. Miles or 'Tails' as he was known by always loved going on adventures with all of his friends even as the years past and he grew to teen.

Tails didn't look much different though; he grew a bit taller, his hair was a bit thicker, and his tails seemed to grow longer, but besides that he still resembled the childish yellow fox that everyone grew to love.

Tails' POV

"Hey tails." Said a familiar soft voice that broke tails out of his thoughts, and made him even jump a little.

"Oh hey Cream don't sneak up on my like that." Tails proclaimed rubbing the back of his head as he turned to face the rabbit.

"He,he,he, no promises." Giggled the rabbit with a small grin.

Cream unlike Tails seemed to have made a more detailed change as she grew up. Her ears grew longer and bit wider, her neck and shoulders became more slender, her breast grew to about a B-cup, then from her hourglass torso, that lead to her soft yet firm buttocks, and finally down her long and smooth legs that showed of her hips vibrantly. She wore a short cut dress that hugged her seemingly flawless figure and stopped right above her knees. Even though Tails saw her every day he couldn't help but feel his breath get taken away every time he gazed at her.

Tails quickly snapped out of his some what hypnotic state, and tired to say something anything to make it seem like he wasn't staring at her. "S-so Cream wh-at's up?" He said nervously but to no prevail.

Cream already knew that Tails was deeply in love with her, and she loved him to, more even that's why she would always but kindly reject all the other boys that asked her out. "Oh nothing just going to the market to get some groceries for mom, oh and to get a quick snack for cheese." She added.

"Oh wells that's nice of you." Tails replied with a heart worming smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Maybe afterwards you can stop by the Freedom fighters HQ later on Sonic has a mission for us."

"Oh, I'd love too." She said hesitantly. Cream would jump in joy to spend any waking moment with her Tails 'heck she even kept the doll that she made of him from her childhood' but she always worried for tails when he got into dangerous adventures, secretly was mad at Sonic for getting him caught up in it all. "I'll bring over some goodies for you all too."

Tails was about to say something when he glanced down at his watch "Oh shoot Sonic is going to kill me if I keep him waiting." Tails said in sudden realization. "It sounds nice Cream can't wait!" Tails called back as he quickly floated away.

Cream's POV

"O-okay tails see you la-" Cream paused when she realized that tails couldn't hear her. "Humph" she pouted "Just when we where starting a conversation, well I guess it can't be helped for once I wish the Eggman could give it a break so I could spend time with Tails."

Cream then resumed her trip to the store gathering her completion, and humming a jolly tone.

Tails' POV

Meanwhile Tails flew as fast as he could towards the HQ. It felt like one of his tails would pop off then and there. 'Darn he thought to himself I should have just taken the tornado. Then again I would have never ran into Cream, god the dress she was wearing left almost nothing to the imagination.' Tails thought to himself slightly getting hard remembering her figure in that tight dress. "Crap got to keep focus don't want to show up to HQ with a hard on." He said to no one but his imagination.

Once Tails finally made it to HQ he found an impatient blue Hedgehog tapping his foot practically at the speed light 'Crap I'm not going to hear the end of this'

**I promise it will get more sexual in the next chapter I'm just setting storyline. **


	2. Chapter 2 The incident

**Sorry you guys but this chapter is still plan I'm to put the romance in, but it's taking awhile but the next Chp for sure. Which I will post tonight.**

**Also any comment would be glady welcomed if I seem to be straying from the characters actual personality or if you feel that something is wrong then tell me I'll work on it.**

**Please Enjoy.**

Cream's POV

When Cream returned from the store she gingerly skipped in the house with a two bags full of groceries.

"Well you seem very happy today." Proclaimed cream mother Vanilla. "What's the reason?"

"Today's the day mom!" She said cheeringly as she tossed a sweet snack to cheese.

"And what day is today dear." Vanilla asked with her her slightly preached and eyebrow raised.

"Today's the day I ask Tails out." When she said Vanilla instantly shook her head with a smirk. "I know what your thinking." She said to her disbelieving mother. "But this time I won't chicken out, I have a plan."

"Oh and what's that?" Her mother said still with a hint of disbelief.

"I'm going to bake him a cake, and then when he taste how much love and care I put into this I'll get him somewhere quite and tell him how I feel!"

"And what if you can't get him by himself?" Her mother asked poking a major hole in her plan. The Rabbits bright expression slowly faded. "You have all these plans and you muster up so much courage, but unless your alone with you start to sound as tongue tied as him."

"Your right mom." Cream said in defeat. "If only I could get him alone."

"Hey that doesn't mean you should give up only try harder. Look at Amy for example sonic shot her down dozen of times yet she still gets back up." Vanilla put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You know tails likes you, and yet you can't even tell him how you feel."

Cream looked up into her mothers eyes and felt a tear of happiness roll down her cheeks. "You're right mom!" She cheered.

"Now lets bake him the greatest cake of his life." She said proudly.

Tails POV

"Come on Eggman still using the same old rust buckets!" Sonic taunted as he quickly smashed through four robots in a ball form. "I guess some people never learn."

"You said it sonic!" Tails cheered while gunning down some flying robots with his new tornado. "I think he's not even trying!"

"Don't be to quick to judge you two tailed fur ball!" Eggman barked as he shot at the tornado form his own plane.

"Wow good thing mustache-for-brains can't aim right tails!" Sonic yelled as he smashed some more of Eggmans robo-goons.

"Shut it you blue pain." Eggman said turning his fire towards Sonic, which of course Sonic out ran leaving Eggman open.

"Games over Eggman!" Tails yelled as he shot at Eggman's plane making him abandon it in mid air.

"Curse you it's not over yet." Eggman chuckled as he pressed a button on his wrist making the last remaining robots all fire at Tails.

Tails tried to doge most of them but got hit in the wing with a large blast causing him to spiral out of control. "Tails!" Sonic screamed as tails plane violently crashed against the ground. The speed demon instantly ran towards the crash site if his best friend. "Tails where are you buddy!" Sonic cried as his eyes watering throwing away scraps of the plane. After a few seconds sonic found his buddy injured but luckily still breathing.

"Fair well menace, hahaha!" Eggman chuckled as he escaped on one of his robots.

All Tails could think of before balking out under the wreckage of his own plane was Cream, what if he never say her again she would never know who hey felt. "Cr-e-cream." He managed to let out before sonic found him and rushed back to the nearest hospital.

"It's going to be okay buddy." Sonic kept repeating. "Its going to be okay."

Creams POV

"Allllmoost...finished!" Cream exclaimed with joy. "We did it."

"Yes we did now all that's left is to deliver it to a very lucky Fox." Vanilla added. That's when the phone rang. "I'll get it dear you make sure everything is perfect." Vanilla skipped to the phone and calmly answered. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey Sonic what's up, you sound awful?" There was a sudden intense pause for Vanilla as she slow looked towards Cream.

"What is it Mom?" Cream asked with deep concern.

Vanilla took a deep breath and with water eyes she said. "Eggman hurt Tails bad, he's in the E.R. right now they fear it might be fatal."

Suddenly Creams world came crashing down all around her, the thought that tails could die at any moment drove her to tears. She couldn't even move her legs, they seemed to be locked in place and her arms where glued to her sides. "T-tails?" Was all she could say.

The ride there was hell she felt that Sonic couldn't get her there fast enough. She had to be by his side, no she needed to be there he couldn't die on her. 'He can't die, he's been through hundreds of adventures he can't die now' she told herself hastily.

-Time pass; location hospital-

"Where is he!" she screamed as she flung open the doors and looked frantically. "Where is Tails?"

"Cream." Sonic said grabbing the frantic rabbits shoulders. "He is in the middle of surgery we'll have to wait for to see him."

Cream paused for a moment so many emotions where flowing threw her head that she couldn't keep track. The next she knew is that she had her arm stretched back and then threw her palm into Sonics face giving him the hardest slap she could muster. "You did this, You and stupid adventures why did you have to get Tails caught up in it all?!"

Sonic was dumbfounded he couldn't find anything to say except. "Cream I'm-"

"You're what you're sorry!" She then started pounding her fist into his chest. That's when their friends showed up and pulled her away.

"Cream calm down." Knuckles said.

"Yeah we've all seen far worst than this tails will be fine." Said shadow as they lead her back to Her mother who was being comforted by Amy.

Cream looked back at Sonic blaming him for everything. "I hate you." She mouthed at the poor hedgehog.

**Okay so how was that, this was espoused to keep going but I decided to spilt it into two chapters. Again I sorry the romance is getting their.**


	3. Chapter 3 A close in counter

**Okay this chapter has some romance in it but still leading up to the big part which will be next chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

Tails POV

"Eh where am I?" Tails asked lightly feeling his strength drained from him. "Hello?"

"Oh mister Prower you are up." Said a nurse beside his bed. She was replacing his I.V. When he awoke. "You got in a serious accident, your friend rushed you all the way here."

"I was?" Tails said thinking back. "That's right me and Sonic was fighting Eggman when he shot me down and I must have crashed."

"Well you've some friends waiting in the other room for you." The nurse proclaimed. "You still need to talk to the doctor but until then they can see you if you'd like."

"Sure that'd be great." Said starting to cheer up. "Send them in."

The nurse nodded then left the room to tell the others. Tails had no time to react to the watery eyed bunny that charged in and practically leapt at him. "Tails!" She screamed and hugged the life. "Thank god, I was so worried."

"It's alright, I'm alright." Tails added patting Cream on the back.

"Well I'd hate to break such a touching moment." Knuckles stated plainly.

"Knuckles, Amy?" Tails looked up to see his friends.

"Yeah Sonic called us, heck even Shadow showed up." Amy proclaimed pointing towards the black hedgehog in the corner.

"Okay let's try to not make a big deal out of this." Shadow said in his usually demeanor. "Everything is alright you aren't dead." Shadow waved as he slowly walked away.

"His way of saying get well soon." Sonic chuckled. "Glad to see you made it buddy, I have to admit you really got me scared."

"Thanks sonic..." Tails trailed off. "Wait Eggman what happened to him did he get away!?" Sonic slowly nodded

looking down. "We need to ge-argh!" Tails moaned as he hurt himself trying to get up.

"No you aren't going to chase after that maniac, especially not in your condition." Cream order as she lowered tails back on the bed. "You need to wait to get better."

"I can't wait." Tails said looking to Sonic for approval.

"I'm sorry Tails she's right we almost lost you there and besides your in no condition to fight." Sonic said putting on his rare serious face. "Me and Knuckles are going after Eggman you just stay here and rest."

"Oh alright." Tails sighed sinking more into his bed. "Good luck then."

-Time pass-

As the time passed everyone slowly left Tails by himself well everyone but Cream she even told her mother that she wanted to stay all night and make sure that she'd be there for him.

"Tails?" "Cream?" They both said at the same time. Then chuckled a little. "You first." Cream pleaded.

"Okay." Tails said with a large exhale. "Cream I've known you for as long as I can remember." Tails stated looking very nervous.

'Oh my god is he telling me how he feels' Cream thought her face turning bright red. 'This is it."

"And all the time we knew each other I..." Tails said hesitantly.

'Say it, say it, say it, say it!" Cream heard herself pleading in the back of her mind.

"I've always loved you!" Tails said out loud his voice starting to get louder. He looked at Cream her face was blood red and complete frozen. "Cream-" he was cut off from a strong passionate kiss from cream. The two stayed there nether one wanting the kiss to end. After a few minutes it broke so they could get some air.

"I love you Tails." Was all she said before reneging in the kiss. Cream slowly climbed up on the bed lying on top of Tails with her arms practically tied around his neck. She felt Tails warm soft hands around her back bringing her closer in. They where pressed up against each other feeling that they would never be as close to each other as they wanted.

Tails felt Creams tongue brush across the lips of his muzzle. He allowed entry and quickly intercepted her tongue with his own. Tails let instinct take over as his hands started to explore the small of her back. The feeling alone made Cream release a small gasp if pleasure. Tails couldn't control himself the feeling of Cream's cleavage pressed up against him and the sensation that her warm body on top of made him start to grow. Cream started to adjust herself in top of tails as to get closer up to him. When she did this her breast slid up his chest, forcing him to release a pleasurable moan. His hands slowly started to move up along her shoulder then slide down her slender sides and stop at her hips. This made Cream tingle in the inside. 'You'd never know because if his glove but his hands are pretty soft, yet what's touching my thigh it's warm and firm?'

Cream was about to ask what was pressed up against her thigh when they where interrupted.

"A-hem." Doctor said in a plain manner. "I hate to intrude but I need to examine the patient."

Cream shot up and blushed heavily. "Oh um we where uh." She stammered trying to talk. As she got off of the bed.

"Right I'm sure you two where in the middle of something real private, but I really must make another examination of mister Prower." He said leading the rabbit.

"See you later Tails." She said slowly then letting her eyes wonder to the bulge that appeared to pop out in the bed sheets.

"Crap." Tails said to himself as he quickly covered his member with a pillow.

**You see not that bad, sure it's not much but I believe you need to settling into the deep passionate romance. **


	4. Chapter 4 Together as one

**Well here it is the final chapter I'm sorta sad to see it end.**

**Please tell me your opinion and Enjoy. **

Tail's and Cream's POV

The next day The doctor told Tails that he would be here for the next month, but Tails didn't mind as much as he thought he would have. It was mostly because Cream would come over and visit him every day. They spent the days getting closer to each other some days Tails would being resting all day from either a new medicine or just to recover. This didn't bother Cream though she just sat there and comfort the sleeping hero, feeling as if he would sleep easier if she was around.

They also go closer to each other physically spending entire days just getting close to one another and kissing passionately. Sometimes there hands would wonder each others bodies. Cream would trace her hands against Tails chest and abdomen wondering across every scar or ripple. Tails would travel along her elegant legs or smooth back admiring her every detail and not finding a single flaw. Sometimes Sonic or Vanilla would walk in to them getting close and scare them half to death from shock and embarrassment.

"Cream guess what." Tails said with excitement.

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked with an equal tone pf enthusiasm.

"The Doctor said I will be well enough to go home tomorrow." Tails said taking cream by the hand.

This news filled the Rabbit with joy she would able to go places with Tails anywhere she wanted. Yet something was making her nervous what if now that he was free to go he wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore. 'What are you thinking Cream? Tails is madly in love with you and you him.' She told herself then an idea came to mind. "T-tails?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Cream is everything alright?" Tails asked hearing the shaking in her voice.

"When you get out of here you will still want to be with me right?" Cream felt herself tremble.

"Of course I will." Tails said giving her a heart filled hug.

"Then I want you to prove it." Cream said as she tightened her grip around tails. "I want us to entrust each other with something special, something that can't be replaced or returned."

"Yes my love anything." Tails said reassuring her.

"I want us to entrust our virginity to each other." Once Cream said this she felt Tails grip on her vary. "Tails?"

"I will do it." He said pulling back and giving Cream a strong kiss. "I'll do it for us...for you."

"Really?" She said kissing him repetitively.

"Yes I'll do anything for you." He said, then Cream lowered her head on to his chest.

"Then tomorrow." Cream snuggled up against Tails. "We become one."

-Time pass-

Cream's POV

Cream woke up early the next morning to tell the truth she didn't get that much sleep she was to busy thinking about what was to come. 'Today's the day' she thought to herself in as she got up to get dressed. 'The day where I give myself to him.' Cream laid her outfit down before her, It was a light yellow dress that came down to her knees, It was tight around her torso and puffy at the blouse. with it was a white hair band with a frangipania flower that bared soft white petals and a yellow core. Cream took a good look at herself in the mirror then gave a twirl. 'This is perfect.'

"Honey." Called Vanilla. "Tails is here."

Oh my god he's here she jumped. "I'll be down in just a minute." Cream called back.

Tail's POV

The two tailed fox was lead in by Vanilla wearing a bright smile. "Come in Tails, have a seat." Vanilla said as she guided him to a near by chair. Tails was dressed (Sorry i don't like to interject but I want to remind you that the males on this planet don't wear that much clothes so I cant dress Tails up to well.) dressed with a pair of formal white gloves with fancy cuff-leans he also wore nice black dress shoes. (You see what I mean.)

"Well you look well groomed today." Vanilla complemented.

"Thanks ma'am I Ju-" Tails was caught breathless as Cream walked down the stairs in her outfit, he couldn't talk every time he tried to say something his words left him. Cream noticed tails awed state then looked away and blushed with a grin. "Cream you-you look gorges." He finally managed.

"Thanks Tails you look good too." Cream said unable to make eye contact with him.

"Now where are you two going looking so good." Vanilla asked breaking the awkward moment.

"Tails is taking me out to a very fancy restaurant out of town." Cream stated.

"Is that so." Vanilla said Cheerfully. "Well take good care of my daughter Tails i'm glad she has you."

"Yes ma'am, and don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to her." Tails said with strong confidence. "are you ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." Cream said as her seemed to sparkkle as they met his. "I'll be home later on tonight mom." Cream said as they made their way out side.

-Time pass-

Cream's POV

"Today was perfect." Cream said lying with her back against Tail's chest. "I still can't believe the place you took me to it must have cost you a fortune."

"It was all worth it for you." Tails replied giving cream a kiss on the top of her head. Tails and Cream where relaxing on a tall mountain looking down at the ocean.

"Tails are you ready?" Cream asked in a low worried voice.

"Here, are you sure?" Tails said.

"Yes it's perfect here." She said as she turned to face him. "This will be our spot."

Cream looked deep into Tails' eyes and felt herself get lost, he bent forward and gave her a deep kiss. As they kiss Tails brushed the lips of her muzzle with his tongue and was granted entry. The two tongues seemed to dance with one another twirling around then separating slightly just to be brought back together. The two's saliva where being swapped back in forth. Cream seemed to be lost until she felt Tails put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cr-cream?" He said nervously. Cream just slowly nodded her head and began to remove her dress she slowly un-shouldered the two straps and lefted her arms. Tails then proceeded to grab the sides of her dress and slide it off, giving her small kisses on the neck as he slowly reveled her body. when the dress was removed Tails eyes went wide he saw her beautiful curves and soft skin Cream was wearing a light gray laced bra and panties. Cream's face got red so she began to look away, only to be stooped by his gentle hand he lightly grabbed the bottom of her chin and faced her towards him. "Don't look away." He said. "your beautiful." He then took off his gloves, kicked off his shoes, and then removed her last few articles of clothing. When fully undressed Cream's heart was pounding, she felt Tails fully erect member pushing against and gave out a small gasp. "Are you ready?" Tails asked to witch Cream silently nodded then lied on her back, Tails slowly positioned himself on top of her guiding his member to the lips of her entrance. The feeling of Tails member against her made her gasp a little in ecstasy, Tails then slowly pushed his tip into her slowly. Cream began to slightly moan in pleasure, tails then stooped once he reached her cherry. He looked to her for confirmation, Creams slowly nodded and wrapped her arms round him. Tails pushed harder until he broke through her cherry cream winced in pain at first gripping tails tight then looked to him and nodded giving him permission to go further in. As Tails began to slowly push himself in Cream felt mixed of emotions of pain and pleasure. She gasped as Tails quickly pushed the rest in his entire member was inside of her now they paused for a moment. Then Tails began to slowly pull out of her then lightly thrust back in his speed increasing after each time. Cream soon only felt pleasure after a while moan heavily with each thrust. The tight walls of her entrance felt amazing to Tails it was warm and moist and tightly wrapped around his member.

"Tails." Cream called out in voice full of pleasure, her eyes where closed tightly and her head was rolled back.

This only made Tails thrust faster and deeper into her, he felt himself near the brink of his limit. "Cream I think I'm about to." He managed still lost in a rhythm of ecstasy.

All Cream could do was gasp and shake her head slightly in agreement. "Together." She uttered then felt herself tighten up her hands dug into Tails back and actually broke the skin. A wave of pleasure shot over her, like if every morsel of her been was full of ecstasy. Tails felt Cream's walls tighten around him he couldn't hold in any longer and felt himself lose his strength in his release. Cream could feel tails seed release into her.

Tails leaned forward and placed his forehead on Creams his sweet slowly pouring down his face and then mixing with hers. She raised her head and kissed tails. "I love you Miles."

Tails lied to his side and Cream snuggled up against him, he remaster his chin on her head. "I love you too Cream."


End file.
